Shop Love
by Huffleclaw Sisters
Summary: Oliver and Percy are out shopping. Oliver can't resist the handsome ginger anymore. Slash ensues. Please read and review!


Shop Love

Percy and Oliver were walking through the small store, trying to ignore the stares from the other costumers; the glares from the elder women, the whispers from the men and the sighs which spoke: _Oh, they're so adorable_ from some of the younger girls. The same stares which met them wherever they went, whether it was in the magical or the muggle world. Seeing two men holding hands always attracted the stares like it was trouble to Harry Potter. Oliver couldn't care less who looked at them holding hands, but Percy wasn't really of the same opinion. He hated when people started at him. But he thought that as long as Oliver was with him, it didn't matter.

They had been together for more than two years now and they could not be happier. Percy had been worried that their relationship would not be accepted by his family, but Molly had jokingly said something about her disappointment there would be no grandchildren, before hugging Oliver, welcoming him into the family.

"Right, all we need are some crumpets and then we can go home," Percy said, checking the list again. Oliver tried to be interested in the shopping, really he did, but it was so boring. He wanted to be out in the rain, playing Quidditch again, but unfortunately, Percy had forbidden him to do it and for once he had done exactly as he was told. He knew how much this dinner thing for his family meant to him and he would do his best not to spoil the evening.

But his biggest distraction wasn't his longing to play Quidditch. It was the very man who had strictly forbidden him to do it.

As Percy walked down the aisles, looking over the shelves, Oliver couldn't help but stare at him. Every part of his body was perfect, down to every little freckle. He loved Percy more than anything in the world, even Quidditch. He could probably live forever without being on the field, smelling the freshly waxed broom handle, feeling the adrenaline as they rose into air and the game began, but he knew he could not live forever without Percy by his side.

It was bad enough he had to live without him for most of his life, and having to hide just how much he loved him throughout their school years. But when he had found out that Percy actually felt the same way about him, it had made him feel so happy he couldn't describe it in any language in the world.

He was unashamedly, unabashedly, unconditionally in love with Percy Weasley, and he would not hide it, despite how many glares and hateful remarks people threw in their direction.

Oliver still held Percy's hand tightly in his as they continued walking down the aisles. Oliver got an idea as he spotted that they were heading towards a dead end aisle. He looked around to see if there was anybody in eyesight. The coast was clear. When they reached the end of the aisle and Percy had stopped to look over some shelves in order to find those damned crumpets, Oliver grabbed his opportunity and grabbed Percy's free hand around the wrist with his own free hand, and pressed him against the shelves. Percy was startled.

"What are you doing?" he said, almost horrified. He looked frantically around to see if someone could see them.

"I just thought we could have a little fun" Oliver said with a smirk and leaned towards Percy and locked their lips.

Percy tried to pull away at first, but as Oliver deepened the kiss he felt himself slowly giving up on that and just enjoyed the kiss. Oliver slowly released Percy's hands and let his own hands wander down Percy's slim body and placing themselves on his butt, squeezing it slightly.

Percy let his hands rest around Oliver's neck, enjoying the feeling of the others mans hands on his butt. He pulled away, slightly, and did one last attempt to resist the handsome man. "We _really _shouldn't be doing this..."

"Oh, but Percy, I demand satisfaction," Oliver said and Percy chuckled.

"But what if there are those cemaras or whatever they're called?"

"Then, we'll give them the show of a lifetime." And with those words Percy's final walls crumbled to the ground and he lost himself in Oliver's snog. He lifted him up and Percy wrapped his legs around Oliver's waist and he felt his back connect with the shelf. There was a crash as the shelf fell to the ground and packets with crumpets fell to the ground. Percy and Oliver stared at the mess they had made. Oliver grabbed Percy's hand and yelled: "RUN!" and so they did.


End file.
